Little Brother
by CartoonFan2014
Summary: Master Splinter one night finds a baby boy all alone in a ally, he decides to raise the boy for himself. Join the turtles as they fight against the Shredder, along side their little brother. Fluff/Some Angst. Takes place in the 2003 universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First Fanfic Ever! I will be updating each Tuesdays and Thursdays! Enjoy : D**

**All characters belong to their owners, except Andrew.**

**Chapter 1**

A woman ran towards the alleys of the city, holding a basket in her hand.

She had an expression of worry in her face as tears ran down her eyes.

She finally stopped and started to look at her surroundings, noticing that no one was chasing her anymore. A sigh of relief came out, but she knew that she wouldn't be alone for long. Looking forward, she noticed that the alley had ended.

She later looked down at the basket and knew it was time. She gently placed the basket on the ground, as she started to cry, knowing this would be the last time she will ever see her son. She wiped her tears, then stood up and left the alley, leaving the baby alone in the cold, dark world.

Meanwhile down in the sewers of New York City, a giant rat starts getting ready to go out into the surface. He looks back at his mutant sons, who are all sleeping. He could hardly believe it's been 8 years since he meant them. Turning around, he made his way towards manhole cover, making his way out into the alleys.

As he continued towards the alleys, he was able to find scarps of food to feed his sons.

A few seconds later a sudden shout could be heard from somewhere, which startled him a bit. It sounded like the scream of a woman, but he wasn't sure. He looked around the alleys, but found nothing.

Something else later caught his attention, it sounded like crying.

The crying started getting louder and louder. The rat started following the sound. After a few minutes of walking, the sound lead him towards a basket lying on the floor. As he made his way towards it he found something that made his eyes widened.

It was a baby boy.

Looking at it more closely he noticed that the baby had stop crying and instead he just stared at the rat with an odd look.

The rat also saw his dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes, and light brown skin.

The rat knee down, and look at it with more examination, there were so many questions in the rat's mind. What should he do with him? Leave it here or take it somewhere safer than an ally? He knew for some reason he didn't have time to think.

Quickly grabbing the basket, the rat stood up, grab the scarps of food he collected and made his way out of the alleys.

The rat started looking around the city, but didn't know where he can leave him. An idea came though his mind, but he knew it would be a huge risk.

His idea was that it would be better, if he stayed with him and his sons for the night, and then think of a home for him the next day. He agreed to his own idea, and made his way back home.

Finally, he made it to the manhole cover, opening it quickly while holding the basket tightly in his hand, then closing it again.

After walking 2-3 minutes he made it to his home.

They were all still sleeping. He carefully placed the basket next to his sleeping mat. Extremely tired, he laid on his mat, and went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to their owners. Except Andrew.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Splinter woke up only to find that the baby missing. He got up immediately, hoping something bad didn't happen to him.

Splinter thoughts were later interrupted when he heard the faint voices of his sons talking. Getting out of his room, he saw his sons standing around in a circle. "Where did it come from?" said the turtle with the orange mask.

Out of surprisement Splinter yelled out "My sons!". The turtles turned around only to show baby boy attempting crawl somewhere else. Splinter later picked up the baby from ground. "Um, Master Splinter?" asked the turtle with the blue mask, "Why is there a human child here?".

Splinter then started explain everything about what happened the other night. "Ok, I get it now, for a second there I was lost!" said the other turtle with the red mask.

"My sons, I will be back, begin to get ready for your training", said Splinter. "Okay", all the turtles yelled.

Master Splinter went back to his room, and was about to put the baby back on the basket, until he noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up and saw that something was written on it.

_If you find this note, please understand I did not want to leave my only son, but I had to. It's a long story, I only asked to please take care of him, and if you don't, please at least find a place he can be safe. His name is Andrew and is about 2 months old. Don't let anything bad happen to him. I beg of you!_

Splinter put down the note slowly, laying it against the floor. Then he looked at the baby that he was carrying, the baby looked at him back with his dark brown eyes.

"Da Da" the baby spoke softly. Splinter's eyes widen, and then gave a small chuckle. A thought came thru his mind, but had trouble thinking about it.

The baby then started to raise his small hand and grab one of Splinter's whiskers, which cause Splinter to shake his head a bit, as well as for the baby to giggle.

Splinter looked back at the baby with a glare. "Well you certainly know how to annoy somebody", Splinter said.

"Da da da da!" Andrew happily yelled repeatedly. Splinter's glare later change into a smirk, looking at Andrew, he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to raise the boy himself.

Andrew then started snuggling his head against Splinter's chest, and later started to fall to sleep. Which made Splinter blush. "So, your name is Andrew, well little one, you certainly are a strange one", said Splinter.

He slowly put Andrew back into the basket. He then stood up and went to the dojo to go train with his sons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Last two chapters where kind of sort, chapters 3 and 4 will be longer.**

**All Characters belong to their owners, except Andrew.**

**Chapter 3**

**5 years later**

After that moment, Splinter knew that raising a human child wouldn't be that easy. As for a matter of fact, he knew it was going to be harder, than raising his four sons.

Humans just have so many more limits, than mutated turtles.

When Andrew turned 5, Master Splinter knew it was time to train him in the martial arts. Splinter even let him choose his own weapon for combat.

Andrew chose the bow and arrow, for his weapon in training. Of course he knew it wasn't best for a 5 year old to use a weapon, so Andrew practiced using a toy model instead.

There was just one problem about him that his brothers didn't have.

It was the fact that he didn't like fighting. He was often a bit timid, as well as a really shy person. Sometimes he would even cry when Master Splinter would train too hard with him.

Despite the problem though, Andrew was also a person who hated the fact of giving up. He would always try to do he's best at his lessons, even though he'd struggle a bit.

He also started to grow a bond between his brothers, especially Leo.

Each time Andrew was struggling in his lessons Leo would always help him. Besides Master Splinter, Leo is who he was most close to.

Mikey and Donnie helped him when struggling as well.

Ralph was another story, he never really talk to Andrew, and when they did, they would argue for some unknown reason, but deep inside they knew they cared for one and other.

Master Splinter was never used to the fact of being called Dad or Daddy. All of his sons ether would call him sensei, master, Splinter, or just simply Master Splinter. In Andrew's case however, even when training he would be called Dad or Daddy. This often confused Master Splinter a bit, but later started getting used to being called those names with Andrew.

Splinter also never understood Andrew's strange behavior. Many times when Andrew felt scared or depress, he would often bury his face into Splinter's chest, and hug him tightly.

Many times at night when Andrew had a nightmare, he would go to his father's room and sleep right next to him.

Out of all the members of his family, Master Splinter is the person or rat he most cared for.

Master Splinter often saw Leo as his favorite student, but Andrew was the son he most cared for.

As Andrew grew up, Master Splinter knew he needed some new clothes, mostly for training. When Andrew was a baby, all he had were blue pajamas.

After searching into the surface for while, Splinter was able to find a white karate robe, as well as a black pair of boots. They somehow fitted him perfectly, as if they were made for him. Donnie was able to use the remains of fabric from Andrew's baby pajamas to make socks.

There was a time of peace under the sewer, but two years from now the time of peace will end….


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4! Sorry for a long wait, had a bit of food poisoning this weekend : ( . Anyway I edited chapter 1, 2, and 3! Fix a few errors on spelling and change some dialogue, It should be easier to understand for all the new people reading this fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Characters aren't mine. Except Andrew! Review this story and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: "Things Change"**

**2 years later after Chapter 3**

Underneath the sewers of New City lived four mutant turtles, a large rat, and a seven year old boy. Right now there in the middle of a training session, learning to become ninjas.

"Remember to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows, darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence " said Splinter. Placing the candle on his walking stick. " Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselfs?'' he continued. Later placing it on his hand.

Donnie quickly went towards the candle, using his bow staff, but then fell against the floor. " Too noisey Donatello", said Splinter.

Then Mikey attempted to as well, but instead fell on Donnie, pushing them against the wall. " Too clumsy Michelangelo", he continued.

Then Ralph tried too as well, he attempted to jump, but Master Splinter duck, making Ralph miss. Splinter then moved another direction, Ralph then tried to attack head on, but was later trip by Splinter's stick, and fell down along with his brothers, already on the floor. "Poor choice Raphael", he said

It stood silent for a few seconds, Splinter just waiting for either Leonardo or Andrew to extinguish the flame.

Andrew stood against the wall extremely nervous, he knew that Splinter wouldn't be patient for long, and he also knew that Leo wanted to be last. Quickly jumping, he attempted to shoot the flame with his arrow, but the arrow miss. Splinter noticed it and moved into somewhere else. Andrew fell against the floor, he quickly stood up and tried again, but missed. He jump again, shooting his last arrow, and sadly missed again. He joined his brothers falling on top of them. "Lack of confidence Andrew" said Splinter.

Leo, who was hanging against the ceiling the entire time, quickly fell down, then chop the candle in half with his sword, later blowing the flame off.

Splinter then turned on the light and then spoke, "Well done Leonardo".

"Teacher's Pet !" yelled Ralph. "Ninja dropout!" replied Leo.

"Oooooo", said Donnie and Mikey.

Ralph went towards Leo angrily. " My sons!" yelled Splinter. Then gave a sigh, "If you were to become true ninja, you must work harder". "Your path in life will not be an easy one" he continued. Master Splinter went on, by talking about the outside world, and that it was important to master the skills he taught them.

Meanwhile a fly caught Mikey's attention, he finally grab it, but Master Splinter noticied.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. "What's that noise?" Splinter said. "Earthquake!" yelled Mikey. "In New York, possible but not likely", Donnie stated

The walls broke, and some metal looking robots came out and started attacking the six living things living in the sewer.

"What are those things?" asked Andrew nervously. Then running behind Splinter.

Leo, Ralph, Mikey, and Donnie the started to fight against the things. Until they noticed that the robots were most headed towards Splinter's and Andrew's direction.

"Daddy, help me!" yelled Andrew. Splinter turned around and saw one of the robots biting Andrew's arm. Andrew tried his hardest not to scream in pain. "Get off of him" yelled Splinter, hitting the robot against the wall. He noticed that Andrew was bleeding. "Quickly, get behind me, I handled them!" ordered Splinter.

"We've gotta help Master Splinter! Come on!", Leo said running towards him, the other turtles followed Leo. The turtles fought more robots, until some of the robots started eating away the ceiling.

It finally fell down separating the turtles, and Master Splinter with Andrew. The turtles gasped, then started running towards the wall. "Master Splinter!Andrew!" yelled Leo.

The turtles destroyed the last remaining robots. "What the shell where those things?" asked Mikey.

"Whatever they are, there junk now", Ralph replied. Leo continued calling out Splinter's and Andrew's name. Leo then turned to Donnie to see if he had any ideas.

"Don, any way to-" Leo was cut of by a beeping sound. "What are you doing?" Leo asked Donnie. "Shell Cell, I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope" Donnie replied.

Meanwhile both Splinter and Andrew were unconscious. Splinter woke up by the sound of a ringtone. Grabbing his phone, he look at the device. "Hphm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" Splinter said while pressing the buttons. "Hello? Stupid device!" he complained.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons, you've already answered it" replied Leo thru the phone. "Ah, Leonardo whatever those mechanical menezes are, they manage to eat thru the support structure of our home, we must leave right away, meet me at the old drainage junction, south point", explained Splinter.

After Donnie explained the way, Splinter wanted them to go, Leo replied back at the Shell Cell. "Alright will meet you there sensi, by the way how is Andrew doing?".

Meanwhile Splinter felt Andrew's pulse, then he look at Andrew's bite. "He unconscious, but he should alright, don't worry my son I take care of him", replied Splinter. "Alright then", Leo said then hanged up.

After saying their goodbyes to their old home, they noticed the only way to get there was heading to the surface, Leonardo having a bad feeling, knew it was the only way. And so the four turtles headed towards the surface.

Meanwhile Andrew woke up only to find a piece of cloth wrap around his cut.

"Your finally awake, my son", said Master Splinter.

"Daddy!" Andrew yelled in joy while hugging the rat tightly.

"There just somethings about you that will never change" Splinter replied. Andrew laughed breaking from hug. "So what happen when I was out Dad?" asked Andrew.

Master Splinter explained about what happened to there home and about his brothers.

"So where are we going live now Dad?" asked Andrew again. "That what were going to find out my son" replied Splinter.

As they continued walking for about an hour until Andrew ask a question.

"Um… Daddy?" he asked. "Yes my son, what is it?" asked Splinter. "Um… do you love me?"asked Andrew

Splinter's eyes widened, "Now why would you ask something like that!" Splinter asked.

"I just want a yes or no" Andrew explained.

"Of course I love you, as a son that is", replied Splinter.

"Well I'm only asking because, ever since I grew here, well um, you always talk about the surface, and that Leo, Ralph, Donnie, and Mikey can't be seen by human kind, and I'm kind of a human, so is there something wrong with me?" asked Andrew.

Splinter knee down to Andrew's size, and put his hands around Andrews shoulders. "Listen, Andrew, there's nothing wrong with humans. It just that they have trouble to know what is different, so they get scare when seeing us, you don't that because you lived with us your entire life. If a human were to see us they might hurt your brothers and I, but only thru fear. Do you understand me Andrew?" Splinter explained.

"Yes" Andrew spoke softly.

"Andrew, forgive me if I have ever made you thought that I didn't love you, because you want to know something?" Splinter asked.

"What?" asked Andrew back.

"I love you with all my heart Andrew, I remember when I first decided to raise you, you remind me of my beloved Master Yoshi. I felt for the first time in eight years that not all humans were bad, you were the first human ever, since Master Yoshi I could really love!" Splinter cried

"I love you Daddy! Even if you aren't my real daddy I still love you!" Andrew cried as well.

Andrew buried his face onto Splinter's chest and started to cry. After a few minutes Andrew broke free, and look at Splinter.

Splinter wiped his tears with his thumb. "Let's continue Andrew were almost there" said Splinter. Andrew nodded in agreement, and the both continued walking.

Meanwhile the turtles had some business with a gang called the purple dragons. After defeating them and new group called the foot ninjas came to fight them.

Back in the sewers Splinter and Andrew finally made it at the old drainage junction. "Here we are the old drainage junction, now where are your brothers?" asked Splinter. Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden the ground started to shaking, the metal monsters from before, pop up from the ground. There were three of them surrounding the two. "Stay back Andrew, I'll handle it", said Splinter. A few seconds later, all of the robots were on the floor broken. The ground shook more until it broke.

The two fell down until they were on another floor. " Andrew, are you alright?" asked Splinter. "Yeah" replied Andrew.

After both of stood up both of them look foward and just gasped in amazement of what they found.

Meanwhile the turtles defeated the foot ninja's, and gave back the money that the purple dragons stole to the police. Then they made their way back home.

**1 hour later**

Master was mediating, while Andrew was just waiting for his brother's arrival.

All of a sudden a huge van made into the tunnel right next to them, the door of the van open and the turtles came out.

"Hey Master Splinter! Andrew! Where so glad to see you!" they all yelled.

Splinter and Andrew both stood up and made their way towards them.

"I'm glad to see you too my sons" Splinter replied.

"Master Splinter so much has happen today" said Leo.

"Yes yes there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo, but first I wish to take you all home" Splinter replied again.

"Home?" asked Mikey.

"We've got no home, those robots trash are pack, remember sensi?" continued Ralph.

"Do not worry, I think I found a solution to are new housing problem, follow me my sons", replied Splinter. Splinter then jumped into a hole.

"You'll see once you get there" said Andrew. Andrew jumped down as well, and the turtles followed him.

After they all landed, Master Splinter and Andrew lead them towards a tunnels and finally into the chamber.

"Whoa!" the turtles replied.

The turtles took a few minutes to explore the place.

The Splinter spoke, "You see my sons change is good". "We couldn't agree more Master Splinter", said Leo. "Good, so lets see all of you clean up for a change this chamber is fifthly!" replied Splinter

" Aww man!" everyone replied.

**This was a long chapter compared to the others, comment and stay tune for chapter 5! Comes out Thursday! And review this fanfic, please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay had homework to do and other stuff. Sorry : (**

**I promise Ch 6 on Monday! So stay tune!**

**All Characters ar- bla bla bla ….. and Andrew or something. We know this stuff it was in the first four chapters lol ! Enjoy : D**

**Chapter 5: "A Better Mousetrap"**

After the six had their home ruin by these tin metal robots, they were able to find a new home in a weird, but cool looking chamber. Now a week has pass since that drama and now the the six are trying to adjust to their new home.

Mikey was almost done setting up the last of the t.v's together. "What the matter Mikey ?" said Donnie working on something, " Can't decide what to watch ?".

"I need more power captain, the **Turtle Cave **must be set for maximum entertainment potential", said Mikey while plugging in two big plug-ins. The amount of power cause the area around the surface to get a short blackout.

Mikey then turned on the t.v, but all he got was a great boost of electricity! "Aww!" Mikey winned.

"Turtle Cave? That is so lame!" replied Donnie. "What would you call our new digs ?" asked Mikey, "The Shell-Ter!".

"Uhh… how about the Sewer of Solitude", said Donnie. "Tur-pin Station" replied Mikey, " The School for Gifted Reptiles ?" said Don, "The Hall of Ninjustice!" replied Mikey back.

"Eh em" Splinter interrupted with a raspy tone. Both of the turtles look back, then Splinter stood up from the coach he was sitting on. "We will call this place Home". "Hm? Catchy!" answered Mikey.

"Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Andrew, and Raphael ?" asked Splinter. "They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair", replied Mikey. "And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing they should be back any minute now", added Donnie.

Meanwhile in the old lair, Leo and the others were almost done packing all the supplies from the old lair.

"Our home for 15 years", said Leo while giving a sigh, "And this is all thats left".

"To be honest, there was a lot more stuff that survive than I thought" added Andrew carrying the last of the stuff into the Sewer Slider.

"Do need help?"asked Leo seeing that Andrew was struggling a bit. "Yeah, that will be nice", replied Andrew. Leo got the box out of Andrew's hand and put it into the vehicle.

"When I find out who built those homewrecking robo roaches!" yelled Ralph punching the wall. "Ralph! Come on lets not trash this place more than it already is", said Leo.

The trio then made their way to the Sewer Slider, then Ralph started the engine, then making there way back home.

"Now remember Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet, so take it nice and-", Leo was interrupted when Ralph went on full seed. "Ahh!" yelled Andrew covering his ears and shutting his eyes.

Ralph then look up to Leo "I call this a successful field test wouldn't you Leo?" asked Ralph. They continued speeding along the sewer tunnel, Ralph then noticed that Andrew still had his ears covered, and eyes shut.

Ralph then put his hand on Andrew shoulder, "Come on Andrew, don't be such a wimp enjoy the ride!". "Be quiet Ralph!" yelled Andrew. "Oh, sorry didn't know you can be a scary cat!" yelled Ralph back. "Both of you knock it off, were almost there anyway" yelled Leo attempting to end the conflict. "Alright fine, sorry red mask!" yelled Andrew. "It's okay punk!" yelled Ralph back again. Andrew then let go of his hands and opened his eyes, as he felt the wind of blow thru his brown hair. "Thats the Spirit Andrew!" yelled Ralph.

Meanwhile in the new lair Donnie was examining one the robots who trash their old liar. Splinter then walked towards Donnie to see what he was doing. "Even though is it inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy Donatello" pointed Splinter. "This is state the arts robotics sensi, brilliant work, I just gotta know what makes it tick", added Donnie.

They were later interrupted by engine sound that was coming from one of the sewer tunnels. It was the trio who just got back from collecting the last stuff from the old liar. Leo then jumped out of the vehicle and yelled, "Hey good news Mikey your DVD collection survived", throwing the box towards Mikey. "Awesome, lets throw in something light on story and heavy on corey, because the video model is ready to rock and roll", said Mikey turning on the T.V.

The T.V showed a lady talking, showing a large building.

News: _In a press conference today at Stock Products Incorporated, New York's leading new technology firm._

"Boring", interrupted Mikey. "Wait! I want to see this", replied Donnie.

News:_ Doctor and CEO Baxter Stockman was on hand to relive his latest innovation. _

The t.v showed a man with a lab coat with a woman carrying some sort of box.

News: _"A wise man build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door", said the man, he later continued, "Well I say let the path speaking begin, for I Dr. Baxter Stockman have solved the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem, ladies and gentleman I give you the ultimate extermination of technology the Stock Tronic Mouser!". _

"Hey wasn't that the robot who destroyed the old lair, and bit my arm", said Andrew looking at his bandage arm. Everyone else just gasped in surprisement.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these robots as a good thing", said Donnie holding the broken mouser in his hand. Ralph filled with rage used his sai and smash one the t.v screens.

"I say we go to Stock Tronics and kick some serious shell !" yelled Ralph heading out towards the exit.

Splinter later block Ralph for leaving, "Absolutely not", said Splinter hitting Ralph with his walking stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster", he later stated. "Neither of you for need to be seen be more humans", Splinter ended.

Everyone then look at Andrew, "What?!" Andrew asked.

"You know what I mean!" added Splinter.

News: _"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil will release several rats into the simulation chamber", said Stockman. The women then started dumping the rats into the ground. Stockman then put the mouser down into the chamber too letting it run off. Within no time the machine destroyed all the rats in that chamber._

"Man, I sure hate being a rat in this town" said Mikey, after realizing what he said he look back at Splinter, "Oh, sorry senshi".

**Meanwhile in Stockman's headquarters**

"Oh this is so great! My friends, my family will see that I really work with the Baxter Stockman" said April looking at the News Report. "You flatter me Miss O'Neil I like that" replied Baxter Stockman proudly.

"Hmm, thats strange, I was running a routine check, half the mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting, it's like they just vanish" stated April.

'I'm pretty sure it's just a computer glitch, I'll have the systems check it in the morning" replied Stockman.

"But what if the mouser have been tamper with, we should run a test right away" replied April.

"That won't be necessary April, now if you excuse me I'm expecting an important call from a financial backer" said Stockman heading towards the door.

**Meanwhile Back in the Sewers **

Andrew and the turtles were in the middle of a training session.

Donnie attack first with his bow staff, but Splinter block it then hitting his stick against Donnie's shell. "Do not lean with your shoulders Donatello" said Splinter.

Leo came next attempting to jump and attack with his swords, but was also later hit again with Splinter's stick. "Faster on your counter attack Leonardo" continued Splinter.

Mikey then came running towards Splinter, later to get trip by Splinter's stick too. "Mind your footwork Michelangelo", stated Splinter.

Andrew started running towards Splinter, shooting as many arrows as he can, Master Splinter then gave a full swing pushing Andrew against the wall. "Oww! That hurt!" yelled Andrew rubbing his head. "Do not attack your enemies head on Andrew", explained Splinter.

Ralph went attack Splinter with his sais'. Splinter help his stick knocking out both of the sais' from Ralph's hand pushing him against the wall, Splinter then spoke "You are distracted Ralphel, you must learn to focus your attacks", Splinter later let him go. "I like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy!" replied Ralph. Splinter started walking with Ralph following him. "Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green!" Ralph explained. "Because I forbid it!" replied Splinter leaving Ralph behind.

"We will resume your training in the morning", said Splinter heading towards his room.

"Hmph, we will resume your training in the morning" said Mikey imitating Splinter. "I heard that", replied Splinter. "Busted!" said Donnie, everyone started laughing. "Eh, I can just bust a few heads!" interrupted Ralph.

"Chill bro, we don't need no stinking surface world, we got late movies, top 10 video countdowns, BMX highlights, some weird Korean opera-" explained Mikey before being cut off by Donnie.

"Or, why don't you give me a hand with these mousers parts, if I can get one working we can trace it back to it's source and find out what Stockman is really up to" replied Donnie.

Ralph started yawning, "Na I'm beat, I gonna rack".

"Since when does Ralph turn in so early?" asked Leo.

"I don't maybe he's just tired all of a sudden, I know I have those types of days" said Andrew. "Now that you think about it I'm kinda tired too" Andrew yawned and made his way towards his room. "Goodnight Donnie! Goodnight Mikey!" Andrew yelled. "Night!" Mikey and Donnie replied back.

**Back at Stockman's headquarters**

April was over hearing Stockman's discussion from the other room. She heard some interesting things about the mousers, but was still confused of what exactly was going on.

**In the Sewers Once Again**

Everybody was already asleep except Ralph. Getting out of his room he jumped towards the hopefully not waking anyone up. Making his way into the surface until an object stood right in front of him it was Leo.

"Midnight stroll?", asked Leo sarcastically. "Out of my way Leo", said Ralph. "Master Splinter said stay put", stated Leo. "Look I go thru you if I have to!", Ralph yelled getting into fighting position. "I like to see you try hothead!" Leo said also getting into fighting position. "Careful what you wish for Splinter Jr. !" yelled Ralph back**. **

The both started to fight until they heard foot prints in the distance. "Hey you guys keep it down! People are trying to sleep!", yelled Andrew rubbing his eyes.

Both turned around, only to see a metal thing pass by Andrew, it was a mouser. "What in the world" said Andrew.

"Hey guys I got one working!" yelled Donnie running along with Mikey. "Come on! He's faster than he looks!" added Mikey.

"So, you're just going to let that mouser rome free?" asked Ralph. "Master Splinter is going to kill us!" replied Leo, "Well you coming or what?".

"If you instinct ?" said Ralph getting off the ground and started chasing the mouser.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Andrew yelled. He made his way back to the lair, grabbing his bow and arrow, then chasing after his brothers.

**Back at Stockmans… and head with a quarter or something. Again… Gosh this chapter is long compared to the first 4.**

"Goodnight April dear, try not to work too late, you know I don't like to pay overtime" said Stockman.

"Goodnight Dr. Stockman" April replied. Stockman then exit from the room

April got off from her chair and made her way towards Stockman's office. "Now let's see what plan you been cooking with those mousers Dr. Stockman", said April to herself while accessing Stockman's computer.

A weird looking icon then pop in the screen. "Never seen that icon before", said April. Curiosity got the better of her, so she click it. Secret door open across Stockman's bookcase. Going towards the door, it lead to an elevator, April made her way in it going straight down.

The elevator finally came to a stop and opened. Making her way out of the elevator, what she saw surprised her.

It was a factory of mousers, there was at least 10,000 in the area.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is, this is serious overkill", April stated.

She made her way to one of the computers in the factory. "Rat problems my eye, what are you really up to Stockman?" she asked herself.

"Now now Miss O'Neil, that would be telling" Stockman interrupted entering the factory. "Sufficient to say my army of mousers will make me a rich and powerful man" he countiend.

"But aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" April pointed out. "Ah Miss O'Neil so brilliant yet so naive, I will truly miss working with you", replied Stockman. "What! You mean I'm fired!" April cried. "In a matter of speaking", said Stockman pressing a button he hid behind his back.

A metal claw came out grabbing April, then dumping her to we're the mousers were at. "I'm afraid I can't let you live Miss O'Neil, you've seen far too much already, and let's just say I have trust issues", explain Stockman turning on the mousers.

The mousers started to attack April. April got up and started running for her life.

"You can run, but you can't hide Miss O'Neil" yelled Stockman.

She found a lever, she push it down opening a door. The door lead to the sewers, she kept running as more mousers chase after her.

**Meanwhile in the se … Oh wait April is in the sewers already, sorry let me start over. Eh em… Meanwhile with the five… No that sounds lame. Oh forget it! Back to Leo and the others! Gosh! **

The mouser Donnie activated made it's way toward a pipe, using another pipe as a bridge.

The five made their way thru the pipe as well. "Watch your step guys, you don't want to end up as turtle soup", Leo stated seeing the water drain from the bottom.

"Whoa", said Andrew almost falling. "Andrew!" Leo shouted. "It okay, I'm fine" said Andrew.

The pipe ended leaving a dead end. The mouser however climb towards the wall.

"Resourceful little critter!" Donnie pointed out. "What do now?" asked Ralph. "Like Master Splinter saids, a ninja is always prepared" Leo said getting out taking out a wall climber thing. "I thought that was the boy scouts", replied Mikey.

"Andrew get on Mikey's back since you don't have one", said Leo. "Um… Okay, Mikey do you mind?" asked Andrew. "Just don't grab my neck to hard", he replied.

Andrew nodded quickly getting on Mikey's shell. "Just try not to look down okay", added Mikey. "I will try not to", said Andrew holding Mikey tightly.

Everyone was making there way up now. Mikey started struggling a bit, "Next time lets leave the walk crawling to dude in the blue and red tights" he said. "You read way too many comic books", replied Leo. "Isn't he talking about Spider-Man" added Andrew. "I think so", said Donnie.

The mouser made it's way towards other pipe, with the five still following it. The mouser then continued running till finding a pipe. The mouser chewed it's way thru it. "Oh no", said Donnie. "Wait is it?" asked Leo. "If I'm not mistaken that a serious water main hanging right over our heads", said Don. "So ?" said Ralph. "So, are little mouser friend just ate thru the pipe support!" explained Donnie.

All of a sudden, a burst of water came out, washing everyone away thru a pipe. The pipe lead to a giant pit. Donnie was lucky to use his bow staff to grab on of the smaller pipes. "Grab on!" yelled Donnie. Everybody grab on each other's feet, except Andrew who landed on Mikey's shell.

"Hey Andrew hold on tight okay" said Mikey. Andrew gave Mikey confused look. Mikey then started to swing. "Mikey wait! What are you-" Leo was cutted off when Mikey jumped off landing towards the wall. Everybody did as well, landing on the wall. "Guys you okay" asked Don. "Peachy" replied Ralph spitting out water. After climbing up, the five continued chasing towards the mouser.

After a while they finally found the mouser, however they noticed that they were several of them. After a while a bunch of mousers came attacking the group. Everybody fought to defeat the mousers.

After a while there were all in the ground broken. "Great job guys just make sure we leave one-" Donnie said before being interrupted by Ralph destroying the last mouser. "In tacked", Donnie ended. "So much for tracing it's source" said Leo. "You mean to say we spent all night chasing down this stupid thing for nothing!" yelled Andrew. "Pretty much little bro", answered Mikey.

All of a sudden a woman cries can be heard off in the distance. "Did you guys heard that ?" asked Andrew. "Yeah", said Donnie. "Let's follow it", said Andrew running towards where the sound had came from. "Andrew! Wait!" yelled Leo, but Andrew was already too far for him to hear his older brother. "Andrew come back! It isn't safe", Don yelled running towards Andrew.

Finally they saw Andrew stop. "Andrew!" yelled Leo. "Don't run off by yorse-" Leo was interrupted by the sight that he saw.

A bunch of mouser were attempting to attack a woman. Andrew shoot his arrows toward the mouser grabbing attention towards him. The mousers turned around to attack Andrew. "Andrew watch out" yelled Leo pushing Andrew back, as him and the rest of the turtles fought the mousers. After fishing, the woman, who had her eyes closed the entire time, open them and looked up only to see shadowy figure.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much, you saved my-" before she can finish, Mikey knee down a bit, "Hey how are you doing" he said. The woman fainted from the sight. Mikey then grab her in his arms, "Hey, so can I keep her?" asked Mikey

To Be Continued

**Sorry again for the long wait : _ ( ! Please review this story if you'll like. Chapter 6 Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE !**

**Authors Note: Hey guys backs again! Anyway as you see I fused all 3 parts of "Attack of the Mousers" into one Chapter! So scroll to the bottom to read the rest of the story!**

**All ch… zzzz… and except um Andrew… so yeah. **

**So now story time! : D**

**Chapter 6: "Attack of the Mousers"**

The woman that the turtles rescued earlier was now fast asleep on the couch. Finally she had woken up, "Oh what a dream, turtles fighting robots, did I fall asleep watching t.v again?" she said while looking forward, only to see the turtles standing right in front of her. She was able to finish her sentence, but sounding extremely nervous. "That was the weirdest thing I ever seen!" she yelped.

It was silent for a minute until Mikey came walking forward, "Hi !" he said to the human. The woman just scream at the sight, which caused Mikey to scream as well. "Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell" Mikey said. "It has three fingers!" the woman croaked, she found a pillow putting it over her head. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, l'm asleep" she continued repeatedly.

"This isn't going very well" stated Donnie. "Hey come on we don't practice taking humans, it going to take a little time", explained Mikey.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite get that can you repeat that !?" said Andrew. Mikey turned around seeing his 7 year old brother enter the living room. "Oh yeah sorry, I kind of forgot about you" Mikey explained. Andrew just rolled his.

The woman continued repeating the phrase. Mikey yawned "She making me sleepy".

Ralph walked right next to we're April was sitting. "Hey you, what do you know about those mouser robot things" asked Ralph poking her.

"Well", said April beginning to calm down, "First I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem, but then I got suspicious we Doctor Stockman said", she stop realizing exactly what was going on.

"Oh no, I talking to it!" she croaked. "To what?" asked Leo. "I'm taking to it, to you!" she explained. "Ok April, you are talking to a giant, three finger turtle, the only logical explanation is that you're dreaming, so everything's ok" she convinced herself.

"Hello" she said waving her hand. "Hello, April how are you doing", said Leo playing along to April's weird tone. "Oh I'm fine, everything is absolutely great!" said said. Her mood change immediately when splinter walked into the room. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions" Splinter said.

"Your a-" said before fainting. "You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter" joked Don.

"Now what do we do?"said Donnie. "Let's nudged her", replied Leo. "I'm snap her out of it!"said Ralph. "Raphael, no!" replied Splinter.

Mikey went towards the table grabbing his ear plugs, "Someone get me when she wakes up", said Mikey putting them on.

"I guess I can make her some tea when she wakes up", said Leo. "Yeah, but even so she'll end up fainting again" added Andrew. "Hey, that gives me an idea" said Donnie looking at Andrew.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, maybe you should try talking to her, you are human after all", said Don. "Well, I guess, I just have to wait till she wakes up then", replied Andrew.

Leo then made his towards the kitchen leaving the living room, then Donnie left as well heading towards his work table, and Ralph headed towards the dojo, leaving Andrew and Splinter remaining in the living room.

Splinter sat down towards the chair across the living room. It stood silent for a moment until Andrew decided to speak. "Um… Dad" said Andrew. "Yes Andrew", replied Splinter. "You look mad, look I'm sorry for leaving the liar without your", Andrew just stop talking and look at Splinter, he was sitting silently.

Splinter chuckled at bit, "Andrew I'm not mad, just… worried". "About what?" said Andrew. "Um… Nothing, just", Splinter had a hard time explaining to Andrew about the human sleeping in there coach. He knew that having a human know their secret could cause huge risks to his families, but he didn't want to say it to Andrew.

After the conversation from last time, he didn't want to disappoint Andrew. Splinter looked down at Andrew, Andrew looking back at him with his big brown innocent eyes. It reminded him when Andrew was a baby, how Andrew would always look at him when he was carrying him. Growing up Andrew would do the same thing, it made his heart melt. At the time Splinter had a hard time developing these stronger feelings. He remember Andrew's questions, each time Andrew sat on his lap. One question would actually make him laugh.

"Dad", Andrew said snapping his fingers. "Uh? What?" said Splinter. "You were off in another world", said Andrew. "Sorry, what were you asking?" asked Splinter. "Nevermind?" said Andrew walking towards April.

Leo came out the kitchen with a cup of tea. "How is she doing?" he asked. "She still unconscious" said Andrew looking back at Leo.

After waiting for a while a yawn broke out in the room. "I think she's about to wake up, you and dad should leave before she wakes up again" said Andrew looking at Leo. Both Leo and Splinter agreed and left the room.

April woke up completely, quickly looked at her surroundings. She saw that it was the same place before she black out. Looking forward however, instead of a bunch of giant turtles, all she saw was a little boy.

"Hi!" he said. April looked down, the boy was wearing white karate-like garments, his skin light brown with dark brown eyes and hair, and judging by his height, he looked to be around 7 years old. Judging also by his skin color he look to be a latio of some short.

"Hello, um we're are we?" she finally spoke. "I think we're under a sewer, my brothers and I saw that you were being attack by some creepy mouser things", he explain. April got up out of the coach. "Wait then Dr. Stockman, the mousers, and those tur-" she stop.

"Um, are you okay?" said Andrew. "Yeah, I'm fine just that… Um by any chance, have you seen some big, three fingers, talking turtles around here?" she asked. "Well you see about that, those were my brothers that saved you" Andrew said smiling awkwardly. "Wait then those turtles, and that giant rat, and Stockman, it was not a" she croaked. "Calm down, I know you being a human and all, you may have trouble processing this, I get that, kind to think of it I still have trouble a bit myself sometime" Andrew said.

After a few minutes of explaining to April, she finally calm down ready to face the truth. "Okay, I thinking this is a really long dream, or this is the weirdest thing that ever happen to me" she said smiling a bit. "l think it both", Andrew giggle a bit.

Leo was hearing Andrew and April talking from the kitchen. Grabbing the cup of tea, he made his way towards the living room. "Leo, your were suppose to wait for the signal" said Andrew. "What signal ?" asked Leo. "Nevermind", replied Andrew. A few moments later Splinter came entering the room as well.

"Thats a", April said nervously. "Hey don't worry about daddy, he may look at little scary, but he's a warm hearted once you can to know him", Andrew said giggling a bit. Splinter blushed at Andrew comment. "Um, yes Andrew, I suppose" Splinter said blushing even more.

**A few minutes later**

Mikey was still listening to his headphones, until Ralph came. "Hey, hey earth to Mikey" said Ralph hitting his head. "Ow! What!" winned Mikey. "She woke up, Andrew talk to her and Leo made her some tea, and she ready to consider we might be real", Ralph explain. "Awesomely radical dude!" said Mikey. "You talk like that she might pass out again" replied back. "Hey", Mikey winned.

April sipped her tea, until Mikey and Ralph entered the room. "So you okay now ?" asked Mikey. "Yes, thanks I decided this a very long dream I keep not waking up from, or the weirdest thing thats ever happen to me" she replied.

Splinter then started to speak, "Young woman, we have something most important to discuss".

"What ?" asked April. "We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world, of course with one exception" Splinter said, while everybody started to look at Andrew.

"Ok seriously, why does everyone keep looking at me?!" said Andrew

"Anyway, you have place us all in great danger" Splinter continued. "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble, and we helped her", explained Leo. "Yeah, aren't you teaching us to do the right thing" added Ralph. "As you grow older you will find out that there are many ways to do the right thing, but there is no going back, I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy " said Splinter.

"Oh I will never tell anybody, I mean who will believe me", replied April.

"She got a point", added Donnie.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable" said Mikey. "Gee! Where your off switch" yelled Ralph.

"Guys if anything this all my fault, I shouldn't have ran like crazy all in my own like that" Andrew said blaming himself.

"Don't blame yourself Andrew, like Donnie said she's got a point", explained Leo.

"Seriously I promise" said April

Splinter got off his chair, walking towards April. After staring into April's eyes for a few seconds, until he finally spoke, "I believe you". "Is this another lesson Master Splinter, how to sense the truth", asked Leo.

"No, this is called trusting gut", said Splinter.

"Really sensing truth, Leo I think you finally lost it", Andrew joked. Leo turned around and replied back, "I don't know, this is coming from the one who ask Master Splinter if he- ".

"No, don't even bring that up !", everybody yelled. "I was three how was I supposed to know !" Andrew added. "Yeah seriously that was way too far", said Mikey.

"Um did he asked you ?", asked April. "Let's just say when you're a child, your mind is very curious about new things", Splinter said. "Sadly, I didn't realized what I'd asked until about year ago", Andrew explained.

"So anyway, still not getting about that question he asked you, what are you people, I mean turtles, well one people, whatever", said April.

Splinter started to explain the turtles back story, "I have memories, memories about what I used to be, what you may call normal, I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives, I witness an accident , a young boy carried a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles, an old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck, as the truck servid, a metal caspal bounce out of the back, it smashed open releasing a glowing ozze covering their bodies, I tooked pity gathering them up in a coffee can, I took them to my borrow, the next morning I awoke to find the four double in size, the ozze have affected their growth, it change me also, making me larger and more intelligent, they followed me everywhere, except above ground, I knew the people of the surface will not understand, we are so different, I was amazed by their dexstareate, but even so, I was not prepared for what happen one day, they actually spoke my name, soon they were all speaking, intelligence followed soon after, realizing that the world above is a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world, from a batter book on renaissance art that I fish out of the storm drain, I choose names for each of them, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, together they are-".

"Turtles Forever !", all the turtles yelled.

"Or something like that that we all yell at once", said Mikey to April. "First rule, ignored Mikey your life will be much much easier", added Ralph.

"I still think Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would have been a better name", said Andrew. The room stood silent for a few seconds. "Really, no one… I just gonna walk over here then", he said heading next to Splinter.

"Ok, that was an awkward silence", said Donnie.

The stood silent until Splinter decided to speak.

"So we have remained in secret, and that is our story", he said.

"But how do you know martial arts ?" asked April. "That is a story for another time", replied Splinter. "Wait, but what about, sorry what your name again ?", asked April looking at Andrew.

"Andrew", he replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of bad with names", April said to Andrew. "Anyway, what about Andrew, how did he get here, and shouldn't he have a mother and father like all little boys", April asked Splinter.

Splinter stood silent for a moment. During that silence, memories came thru his mind. He remember when getting food for his sons, and while doing that, he remember that scream that startled him. Could it have been his mother's? Remember the first time seeing the little boy's face. He always had trouble trusting humans, ever since his Master Yoshi's death he had secretly had hatred towards them. At first he was just going to leave the baby there and leave, but something was pulling him back. When taking Andrew home, his first words came out of his mouth _Da Da_, it made him laugh, and he joked about it. That was until the baby hug him, he hug him. At that moment his heart completely change. His view of the human race completely change. Growing up Andrew fully relied on him, always calling him Dad or Daddy instead of Master Splinter. Andrew trusted him, he looked up to him, he loved him.

After a while he finally decided to speak, " It all started 7 years ago, although my sons never went to the world above, I went in order to collect food, one night however I was not prepared for what await me, I heard crying, and decided to follow the noise, after a while what I found was a baby boy left alone in a basket, he was all alone in the alley, I knew that no one will ever find him there, so I pick him up finding home for him, I couldn't find a home that night, so I waited for the following day, but when I awoke he was gone, I found him with my sons, surprised told my sons to get ready to train, I went to my room to put him back in the basket, but he called me a word that I was not ready for, he called my da da, I try to convince him that I wasn't his father, but he always hesitated, soon I found myself raising him as my own son, I called him Andrew, from a note I found in his basket, the note told me his name and age, and the writer was completely anonymous, but I'm guessing it was his mother, growing up it was hard, he was different to us, but something you would call normal, and that his story".

"Wow, I had no idea his parents abandoned him, but if they left a note, I pretty sure they would have kept him if they could have", said April.

"Hey, don't feel sorry about me, I mean your right, once in a while I always wanted to meet my mom and dad, and if I got to see them again it would be the best thing ever, but I happy here too, and I guess the fact that I have a roof over my head, a bed, and a father I really don't have more to ask for", Andrew said.

"Well, you sure are pretty grateful aren't you", April said.

"Yeah, I guess", Andrew said smiling.

"Hey guys! Look at this!", Mikey interrupted.

Everybody turned towards the T.V showing the news, with a woman talking.

**News**

_And the police are completely baffled by the bank robbery fully executed in broad daylight, if anyone has any information, the police urged you to call the crime stoppers hotline._

"So anyone want to guessed who did this", hinted Mikey.

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about, he's got the mousers robbing banks !", said April.

"What do you know about this Stockman guy ?", asked Ralph.

"He's a genius, but he's also nuts! I used to work with him, but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me, luckily I ran into you guys", April explained.

"He destroyed are old lair", stated Leo. "Not to mention he almost bit my arm off", added Andrew. "Must have been one of his Mousers test runs", said April

"But that was our home", said Mikey. "Now he's graduated to Banks!", added Donnie.

"Then what are we waiting for. I say we shut down mouser central permanently!", said Ralph.

"It won't be easy, Stocktronics is built with the latest up to the minute security tech", stated April.

"Heh, bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon, Donatello ! Take a bow Don", cheered Mikey. "Oh, cut it out !", replied Don. "Yeah Mikey you're spoiling him", said Andrew.

"Can we go, please !", begged Ralph.

"Gee, someone anxious", said Andrew. "You know Andrew, I thought after 7 years you would have got used to Ralph right now", said Mikey. "I not even used to the fact that I live in a sewer with a giant rat and 4 turtles, how do you expect me to get used to anything else", Andrew added.

**Few Minutes Later**

Leo, Ralph, Donnie, Mikey, and Andrew are follow April across the sewers, until she spotted an alarm.

"Alarms in the sewers ? Is this guy paranoid or what", said Mikey. "Will you shut it!", said Ralph. "I just saiyan !", replied Mikey. "Can April and I have some quiet this is delicate work", said Don.

"Ohh April and I this is delicate work, give a break !", said Mikey. "Seriously though, it's an ALARM!", said Andrew.

"You want to know is "delicate work" , cleaning your rooms, washing the dishes, comb at rat's fur every night because "someone can't do it all by themselves", mop the floor, and practically act like a - maid in this piece of -, because Mr - Lab turtle, and the Anger Management -, and the - leader, and the - saids a joke every time, and the - meditator are too busy doing stuff, that is complete - - ! In this stupid - fanfiction!", added Andrew.

"What a fanfiction ?", said Donnie. "Nevermind", said Andrew. "Wow that was some rage you let out", said Ralph. "Well you know runs in the "family" if you know what I mean", said Andrew.

After Andrew's little rage, the gang were finally able to break in, April went to the computer terminal to create blank spots in the security system. Andrew remained with April, while the turtles went to fight Stockman, once Stockman was spotted, he sent out a pack of mousers. Luckily April was able to stop them by an overdrive sequence. However the price they paid was the building exploding! There escape just in time however.

**Back in the sewers**

The news explained about the events that happen in Stocktronics and Dr. Stockman's disappearance.

"What would you now Miss O'Neil , you are most definitely out of a job", said Splinter. "I'm not exactly sure", replied April.

"Will help you get back on your feet", said Donnie. "You guys! Well you've all been great! And by guys I guessed I'm mean four big green talking turtles, and a giant talking rat, oh and one guy I guess, I mean child, or boy, or… uhh I have trouble processing this", said April

"It's alright, I mean seven years and still not used to it either", Andrew giggled.

"Oh by the way", said Splinter hitting Andrew in the forehead with his stick. "Oww what was that for !", wined Andrew. "Leonardo told me what you said when explaining "delicate work", and for your information, you comb my fur only once a week! Not everyday!", explained Splinter. "Oh yeah cause that makes it sounds less embarrassing", said Andrew. Splinter hit Andrew again. "Don't talk back to me young man", said Splinter.

"Well at least with Stockman out of the way my life will finally go back to semi normal", said Andrew. "I hoped I didn't jinx it", said Andrew rubbing his head.

"I swear one more fanfiction chapter and I'm going to die", he said to himself.

"What's a fanfiction?", everybody asked, including Splinter.

"You know sometimes I really hate you all", said Andrew.

"Ok, well anyway, cheers to the new team !", yelled Leo pulling his cup. Everybody did the same thing as well.

**CartoonFan2014: So guys end of fanfiction! New Chapter probably next week and….**

**Owwww! *Punch***

**Andrew: Do you know what I had to go thru!**

**CartoonFan2014: Yeah Andrew I know! I created you!**

**Andrew: Next time put me in a Pokemon Fanfiction or something**

**CartoonFan2014: Let me think… no!**

***Fighting* *Punches* *Kicks***

**CartoonFan2014: If you excuse me I have an oc to fight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys Chapter 7 is here! I decided to go early so I hope you**

**enjoy!**

**All TMNT characters aren't mine except Andrew**

**Andrew's P.O.V**

After Dr. Stockman was defeated by my brothers I thought everything would go back to "normal", but let's just say more things happen. Like meeting this guy named Casey Jones, a person Ralph encounter after getting a little to mad. Then more purple dragons started showing up, which I kind of curious at first since Leo told us about them when finding our new home. More trouble came, when April was now in a store business, and apparently some guy was stealing shops all over the city, so April made us stay in guard. Next thing we knew we were being attack being attack by some nanobots who have the ability to fuse and become so monster. Long story short Donnie was able to use his mind and defeat that piece of metal. Then if you think that was crazy, the next day there was a huge blackout, after we went to go see what was going on we found some sort ninja trying to rob a museum. Apparently they were trying to steal a sword, that apparently we ended up chasing all night, I won't get to any details but lets just say it was crazy. This sword I guess contain some sort specialty, well according to dad. Just when I had my hopes up again that everything would go back to "normal". I just hope things don't get any stranger.

**Chapter 7 "Nightmares"**

It was late at night everybody was sleeping peacefully after a long day except Andrew who was thrashing around his bed and look rather uncomfortable. He have been having nightmares recently for the past few days and is still struggling to get used to them.

Meanwhile in Andrew's nightmare Andrew is running along a dark hallway. His face is full of fear and insecurity. "Just leave me alone!", Andrew yelled looking back at a shadowy figure that was coming towards him. Tears ran down his eyes just wanting to find a way out from this prison.

"You will never escape me! Admit it! Embarrass the darkness! Avoid going towards the light!", said the shadowy figure. His voice was deep and raspy. He was very tall with extremely sharp claws for hands, his eyes were red and was wearing a long black robe.

After running for a while Andrew finally stop finding himself in an alley. Andrew look around seeing that it looked like one of the alleys he been to in New York. Andrew heard the sound of screams in the distance, running towards them what he found made him gasp in fear. Two adults laying down in the ground, both of them dead. It smell like metal and there were giant puddles of red liquid around them. There right in front of them was the shadowy figure.

"Stop hurting people !", Andrew yelled with a mix of fear and anger. The shadowy figure just laugh and laugh. "Do you even know who these people are ?", the shadowy figure said. Andrew looked down at bit then back at the figure, "No", he answered. "Are you sure? I think you should check more carefully", it said before walking away. Andrew knelt down a bit to look a the two dead people. He noticed that one was a man and the other was a woman.

He looked at the women who had black hair and light skin. Andrew turned two the man which made him gasp a bit. After looking at the man for a while he noticed that the man looked just like him, but older. He had the same dark brown hair and eyes, even the same hair style, as well as skin color.

Andrew didn't want to admit his discovery, he was too scared that his theory would be correct. "You know who there are! Just say it!", the shadowy figure voice came.

Tears ran down Andrew's eyes and spoke, "Mommy, Daddy". He then place his hands gently on both of the people's forehead. Andrew looked up only to see the shadowy figure right in front of him. Rain started to pour, the water mixing with Andrew's tears. Andrew's fear turned into total rage. "YOU KILLED THEM !", he shouted in the top of his lungs.

The shadowy figure laugh in pure evil then looked down at Andrew. "Yes I killed them, they were really good people, your mother even tried to save your life, she put you in an alley and ran away, your father was sadly already dead at this point, I killed him first, then I found your mother, oh I remember seeing her face full of fear, but I killed her too.

"Why !", Andrew said calming down a bit.

"Thats what I do! Killing people is fun!", he said. "I was off for you, but that stupid rat you call "Daddy" saved you and took you into a sewer where you lived like a prisoner never able to get out!", he continued.

"What do you mean ?!", Andrew said.

"Don't act so naive, you know for a fact that you're just a little runt easily deceived by anyone, you long a parent so much that it has made you blind, accepting anyone to be a replacement for the job. You been lie to Andrew, you have not even the slightest idea whats going on in your life! You being used! Why do you think that rat has been training you to be strong? He wants to build a small army so he can defeat his enemies and once you done your job he'll just simply get rid of you!", He explained.

"I know for a fact my dad will never do anything like that!", yelled Andrew back.

"You better check then, but if you are wrong I'll just have to kill him too, this includes the rest of your so called "family" the shadowy figure ended.

He headed towards a manhole cover smiling back at Andrew. "Wait don't !", Andrew yelled chasing after him. Andrew fell into the manhole cover running towards the lair. Before he knew it he was hearing screams from his brothers and father mixing in with a disturbing laughter.

"NOOO", Andrew yelled waking up.

Andrew heart beated fast looking around seeing that it was just a dream. Andrew started crying and crying until he heard footsteps and voices coming towards his room.

The door open Andrew looked forward seeing his father and his brother standing there right in front of the door.

Andrew jumped up out of his bed reaching for the closest person to him quickly hugging him. "Um Andrew you look a little pale are you alright ?", said Ralph. Andrew looked up seeing that he was hugging Ralph, but he didn't care he was just happy that his brothers were safe. "Do you have a bad dream or something", Mikey said. Andrew just kept crying. "Don't worry about it Mikey, Andrew will be fine he just needs some comfort thats all", said Donnie. "He must had have a tough dream, I mean he's hugging you Ralph", Mikey added. "Will you shut it", said Ralph. Ralph slowly picked Andrew while Andrew press against his chest. "There There little bro quit crying or you'll take Mikey's place as being the crybaby", said Ralph. "Hey", Mikey winned.

"Guys let him rest a bit for now, besides we have to get some shut eye too", said Leo. Everybody nodded in agreement. Ralph put Andrew on his bed walking out of the room with Mikey and Donnie.

Leo and Splinter later came out as well, while everyone went back to there rooms Leo and Splinter remain in the hallway. Leo sigh a bit, "Sensi I'm worried Andrew has been having these nightmares ever since we moved in to our new home" he said to Splinter. "Yes I worry for your brother as well, the only thing I can suggest is that these events may have been causing him a bit of stress", replied Splinter. "To be honest I don't know, I just hope it doesn't go to an extreme", Leo added. "I hope as well my son", Splinter said. "Good Night sensi", said Leo walking towards his room. "Good Night my son", Splinter replied heading towards Andrew's room.

Splinter quickly tuck Andrew to his bed."My son are you going to be alright ?", Splinter said. Andrew nodded a bit. "Remember Andrew I promise nothing bad will happen to you", he stated. Andrew just smile and hug his father. Splinter stood there for a while in shock. Andrew pressed into his hug deeper snuggling against Splinter's fur. Splinter started blushing again, "You know Andrew sometimes you can be so annoying", he said. Andrew giggle a bit breaking from the hug, splinter chuckled a bit as well slowly heading towards the door. "Um, I keep the light on, and the door open", he said before leaving.

Andrew stood awake for a while thinking. Does his father love him? Or was that figure right about using him? No he couldn't be!What was he thinking! He slowly started getting tired and drifting to sleep keeping those thoughts within his mind.

**Alright end of chapter I hope you guys enjoy! This was more in a dark zone of this story. Don't worry next chapter will be funny! Please review this story and stay tuned for chapter 8**


End file.
